It has become possible, in particular because of the introduction of the Radio Data System (RDS), wherein data are transmitted in addition to the audio signals, to briefly switch from a radio station being received to another frequency in order to check whether the same program can be better received on this other frequency. A noise phenomenon of the audio signal occurs during the test reception, which lasts approximately 25 ms, for example.